HWE Fall Hard PPV Sunday 25th
Intro/ Match 1 As the pyro comes on as Love Me Tomorrow by Tech N9ne plays, then Fly High by Shaggy comes on as Hawk, Eagle, and their valets Mina and Sexay come out. then TakuHaka and Yoshi Tatsu comes out The tornado falls count anywhere elimination match starts. Eagle and Hawk team up to do a double dropkick to Taka(Takuhaka). Yoshi comes and hits a back heel kick to Hawk, Hawk is on the ground in pain Eagle comes and hits Yoshi with a chair Taka goes out of the ring and finds a trash can Taka tries hitting Eagle with it, but gets caught and the trash can is thrown over Taka's head Eagle climbs the ropes, and hits a diving stomp to the trash can over Taka Yoshi comes behind Eagle and hits him with 2 chairs, then take a ladder, places it in between the ropes, and then throws Hawk at it Hawk counters it by climbing the ladder and doing a moonsault DDT to yoshi Taka throws Eagle out of the ring and then Taka gets thrown into a ring post Eagle gets on the barricade and does a missile dropkick to Taka while he is placed on the ring post Eagle climbs the ropes and does an imploding splash to Taka 1 2 3 Hawk gets hit with a diving heel kick to the head, and is knocked out, he isnt moved out of the ring but is counted as KOed Yoshi goes for the diving heel kick outside the ring to eagle but Eagle counters it into an ankle lock and makes him tap out WE HAVE YOUR WINNERS AND NITRIX TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS ACE EAGLE AND SOARING EAGLE Promo and match 2 The screen shows the attacks on Sam American in the past Money Meister: WE WILL HAVE YOUR UNCLE Crowd: UNCLE SAM UNCLE SAM Meister: SHUT UP Promo ends and match starts Sam starts the match off with a big boot Sam then climbs the ropes and hits a diving fist drop Sam goes for a fammmousser but gets caught in a leg bar Sam rolls out of it and then does a hurricanrana Money Meister gets up and hits a reverse ddt Money meister then climbs the ropes and hits a diving leg drop Meister beats up on Sam, and Money Mountain is wating outside of the ring Meister glares at Mountain, and then spears the ref Mountain comes in and beats up Sam, then Ice Cold comes in and takes out Mountain, then hits a dropkick on Meister Sam goes for a shirunia and hits it, then notices a chair Money Mountain brought in the ring, he takes it and hits Meister with it Meister rolls out of the ring and finds a table, he sets it on fire Meister finds a pipe and a ladder and throws them in the ring Sam picks up the pipe and hits a leg drop bulldog with it Sam sets the ladder in the corner, and then gets the chair and places it in the corner as well Sam places 2 tables, and 2 sets of steel steps in the corner as well Meister then goes for a spear in the corner, but Sam counters it into a standing sea fire and Meister goes through all that and everything breaks except the table Sam places an unbroken table he finds on the flaming table outside the ring Sam then places Mesiter on it, and sets the ladder up and climb it Meister gets standing on top of the table and Sam throws a match on the table and makes it on fire and quickly does a Fammousser through both flaming tables, Sam hits a leg sleeper and Meister taps out and yells UNCLE SAM WE HAVE YOUR WINNER AND HARDCORRE CHAMPION, UNCLE SAMUEL SAM AMERICAN Promo/ Match 3 Zack Ryder is shown in black and white Zack: WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT Rick Wild is shown doing Wild Rocket to man people Then Promo is over and match starts Roddy Piper comes out Roddy: now, you two will be fighting for the white fight championship, and as you know 3 ropebreaks 30 minutes or less falls count anywhere rules and finally, the match can end by last man standing rules Match starts Ryder hits a knee strike, and another, and another, but the fourth gets caught in a 360 suplex 1 2 kickout Ryder goes for a knee strike again but gets caught into another 360 suplex Wild climbs the ropes and hits a ricking punch to the gut Ryder rolls out of the ring and grabs a chair, he comes back in the ring Wild gets a mettalic object from a hand coming out of the ring Ryder goes after a downed Rick Wild but gets hit in the groin by the mettalic Wild goes for the pin 1 2 ROPE BREAK 1 break down for Ryder Ryder gets up and gets hit with a Wild Rocket 1 2 rope Ryder has 1 break left Ryder hits a rough ryder 1 2 rope Wild has 2 breaks left Ryder grabs the chair, and hits Wild in the skull Ryder does this 5 times until he decides to pin 1 2 kickout Ryder climbs the ropes he goes for a diving rough ryder but gets caught in a wild rocket 1 2 rope break Wild gets up and gets hit with a diving rough ryder 1 2 3 WE HAVE YOUR WINNER AND THE WHITE FIGHT CHAMPION ZACK RYDER MATCH 4 Divas from all shows are shown in the ring waiting for the bell to ring, its a divas battle royal for 1 of the 3 divas titles Divlicious starts off by hitting Kaity Linn in the head and then throwing her over the rope DeefeatEd throws Divlicious over the ropes only to be thrown over the ropes by Sexay Girl Most divas team up until there is 3 divas left Jenny Sweet Sexay Girl Mina JDUDE comes out Wait up, I will let you divas all hold titles, but because there is three shows, we will have the gms pick which one will hold which title Boogeyman appears out of nowhere, grabs Mina, then says, she is the Terror House Divas champ and leaves Roddy Piper comes out Piper: Sexay, your the playmates champion on Nitrix(the divas division) Bischoff: looks like your my champ Jenny Promo/ MAIN EVENT Shows replay of blinding match which rapp3r lost Kyle: After all, that light was my light. I made you lose that match Rapp3r: Dont come out Piper, I will do this, I am putting a title vs title match The words Title Match echo as promo ends The mach starts as JDUDE comes out JDUDE: WAIT, this will be the first ever World Xtreme title match, I just want to make it clear, its no DQ, No Rope Breaks, and finally, falls count anywhere The Match starts Rapp3r starts off the match with a dropkick Kyle then hits multiple knees to the skull and ends it off with a suplex. Rapp3r rolls out of the ring and is followed by Kyle Kyle picks up a chair and hits the back of Rapp3rs head with it Kyle picks up a table and places Rapp3r on it Kyle finds a ladder Kyle sets up the ladder in the ring and climbs it, before he jumps, Rapp3r gets off of it Rapp3r climbs the ladder and hits a hurricanrana off the ladder through the table Rapp3r picks up Kyle and hits multiple suplexes and then places Kyle on the announce table, he places chairs, steel steps, tables, barbed wire, and a couple of trash cans over Kyles body Kyle tries to avoid it but gets a superkick to the jaw and is knocked out for a little Rapp3r climbs the ladder and waits until Kyle gets up Domination comes on annd distracts Rapp3r Ezekiel Jackson pulls Kyle off the announce table while Rick Wild and Kaity-Lin distract Rapp3r Rick Wild climbs the ropes and hits a diving european uppercut to the groin on Rapp3r Ezekiel Jackson climbs up the ladder, the Rick Wild and Kaity grab Rapp3rs shoulders and pushes him down they hit a double spike Book of Ezekiel off the ladder and through the announce table Rick places a knocked out Kyle Katara on top of Rapp3r 1 2 3 WE HAVE YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW WORLD XTREME CHAMPION KYLE KATARA The medics have to take both of them to a hospital